


Paper Planes

by aspiringTwiceFan (itotoro)



Series: Char Studies based on real life events [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itotoro/pseuds/aspiringTwiceFan
Summary: Platonic Dubchaeng drabble inspired by a lazy afternoon.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Series: Char Studies based on real life events [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596676
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Paper Planes

**Author's Note:**

> Would really like to hear your comments on these kinds of works! Drop one below

This is Dahyun's latest achievement yet. The greatest feat of mankind. An advancement in technology unlike anything on the face of the earth! Made with precision and patience and ready for launch.

"Are you making origami, Dubu?" Chaeyoung looks up from her cellphone from across the kitchen table.

"No." Dahyun's eyes do not lift from the work of art in her hands. The pinnacle of aerodynamics if she can have her way with it. "Well, technically yes."

The ASMR video plays in her cellphone screen on the kitchen table. A white man's hands smoothing over an A4-sized sheet of paper, creasing it. 

For today, this video is Dahyun's holy bible. The older girl follows each movement with her hands and her piece of paper.

It looks beautiful - sleek and tight, sturdy and light in her right hand. Dahyun pinches its center of gravity, testing her throw without letting it launch. She shakes her shoulder out of its sleep, steadying her wrist.

Her gaze follows her masterpiece's flight across the kitchen.

"Wow," remarks Chaeyoung with awe. The doohickey catches a draft in the air, lifting before landing with finesse on the kitchen counter. A little too close to the sink for Dahyun's taste. 

She swipes her magnum opus off the sink with unnecessary urgency. It's a little creased where it hit the counter, but still pristine. 

Dahyun prepares to launch it towards the doorway this time.

"I want to try something too." Chaeyoung takes a piece of paper from the stack on the kitchen table, folding it in half lengthwise. She has her own bible playing on her phone now. Interesting for someone who doesn't subscribe to Christianity. Aptly so, the video demonstrates a kind of machine that doesn't seem to belong in the air. 

Dahyun watches Chaeyoung for a moment. The younger girl presses the paper to the edge of the table, then pulls it across the edge like a towel shining a shoe. 

Dahyun made paper planes all her life, but none of them looked like whatever it is that Chaeyoung is making. Unconventional, unprecedented in Dahyun's books.

But, this is Chaeyoung. So Dahyun believes! Help her unbelief. 

Chaeyoung forms a cylinder with her paper, tucking one end into the other. Rolls it across the kitchen table. Then Dahyun remembers the contraption that it is still in her hands. 

Changing the angle of her launch, Dahyun throws her vehicle through the air. Its flight is sharp and downwards, almost nicking Chaeyoung on the cheek before lifting upwards into the kitchen door's window. An inaudible thud on the glass panel precedes its spiraling descent.

"My turn!" Chaeyoung stands up without warning. She doesn't seem to have noticed the bullet she dodged moments before. "Watch this!" She turns, throwing her own device towards Dahyun.

It flies despite Dahyun's unbelief, Chaeyoung's paper ring. Elegant as it twists like a rugby ball. It takes its time as it drifts towards Dahyun.

Dahyun lets it land on her face.

"Sorry!" Chaeyoung walks towards her, picking up the paper ring before tapping her on the shoulder. "You should have dodged it, you know."

Dahyun grins. "It flew well."

**Author's Note:**

> Character subtext if you squint.  
> Tell me what you think about my writing style!
> 
> ........................... Not related to the drabble..............................................  
> Not sure where else to put it but I'm losing motivation on my latest multichap. If you've read my Blooming Amidst Chaos story I would really like to hear from you about where you think it will go, it might have hit a dead end and i don't know how to salvage it.


End file.
